Her Haunts of Yore
by PerpetualOtaku
Summary: Natsu thought it was the perfect job: a lavish reward with plenty of destruction, but something about this mainstream job has Lucy abnormally terrorized.
1. Chapter 1: Her Smile

**AN: Hey readers! This is a pilot chapter to my first story. If this chapter receives a positive response, I'll continue. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading!**

_Disclaimer: All rights to Fairy Tail do not belong to me, but to the author Hiro Mashima._

**_Chapter 1: Her Smile_**

* * *

Far across the guild room, untamed, rosy hair could be seen, tilting to the rhythm of contemplation. Left, right, left right, until it suddenly halted as the conductor of thought flourished to a stop. Below yonder, an obsolete job hung on the neglected bottom corner of the request board. But it was perfect. There was to be plenty of destruction involving a dark guild.

"I'm feeling fired up!" the flame eater proclaimed his usual catch phrase.

Natsu snatched up the request and victory-jigged around the bar. Leaning against her usual spot behind the bar table, Mirajane smiled softly, bemused at his antics.

"Natsu, you seem happy today. Did something _good_ happen?" Mira giggled. It was so nice to see him so enthusiastic without destroying anything.

He flaunted the flier in the air. "I just got the perfect job. I wonder why no one took it before."

"It must have been fate Natsu." Her laugh sounded once again. The transformation mage was a big believer in fate, especially when it came to Natsu. Mira obstinately believed from the depths of her heart that Natsu would one day find love, and as destiny may have it, hopefully with the young blonde maiden he was now so excited about. Another chuckle resounded at the innuendo.

Unfortunately, that time was a long way off. As most everyone in the guild insisted, Natsu still wasn't ready. And only kami knows if Lucy felt anything remotely similar to attraction towards the rose-haired male. The model smiled gently and said a silent prayer, as was ritual for her before each one of Team Natsu's missions. Maybe this time...

Surfacing from her sea of thoughts, the eldest Strauss flashed her signature beam and waved the fire mage along. She could only hope for the best for her nakama.

**XOXOX**

Lucy was going to love his job: high pay, and all the obliterating would be done by him. Unbeknownst to most, the celestial mage wasn't the only one with money problems. Paying the rent wasn't exactly a walk in the park for Natsu either.

But what he didn't anticipate was a slender hand deftly plucking the paper away.

"Oi, what the hell was that for?..." the fire-eater exclaimed indignantly.

She shot him a quizzical glance and muttered under her breath. "As if he didn't know..." before responding with a flippant, "Oh you know, just checking the job out. Wouldn't want any job like _last _time, now would we?"

The fire eater's cheeks tinted to emulate the hue of his hair. That was one memory he was conflicted about reliving...

Her chestnut eyes scanned the flier, only to stop mid-page. A rare scowl of disgust contorted her otherwise pleasant features. But what went unnoticed to the flame mage was the underlying subtlety of fear. Hands tightening, the spirit summoner crinkled the paper before casting it aside with distaste.

"Lucy!" whined an extremely exasperated Natsu. "I spent so long looking for the perfect mission! Why don't you want to go on this mission with me? Unless..."

The blonde's eyes slightly widened in fear. _He can't possibly have figured it_ out...

"...you think the reward is too little? Are you becoming a money hog? Or do you not like me? I thought..."

A faint blush touching her cheeks from his second implication, Lucy responded with a disgruntled "That's hardly the matter her! It's just..." She trailed off. _If only it were as simple as that..._

Natsu persisted. "Then what is it Lucy? Tell me. Teeelll meee..." but he stopped short as he saw her visage.

Her complexion had paled and her delicate fingers quivered.

"Lu...cy...?" he cautiously inquired.

Taking a shuddering breath, she slowly composed herself and flashed a wan smile. "Th-this...if you expect me to go on this job with you Natsu, then I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'm sorry." The celestial mage turned on a dime, and left as fast as she could. Instead of going after her, Natsu decided to drop it. Even he could sense the inner turmoil the maiden was going through. Her brilliant smile was no longer in its place, that was his hint.

_That man...I can never— will never—go back..._


	2. Chapter 2: When Push Comes to Shove

_**A/N: Thank you to all those who showed their support! Any feedback is appreciated. I apologize for the brevity of this chapter!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to the author Hiro Mashima._

**Chapter 2: When Push Comes to Shove**

It had been two days since Lucy's little breakdown. Natsu decided it was enough time for her to have cooled down already and planned a sort of "intervention".

Creeping up from behind, Natsu pounced. The fire mage pushed the door close before she could enter her apartment. He stood in the hallway facing her, preparing for an interrogation.

"Come on Lucy! What's wrong with this job? You need to pay your rent right?" The fire mage pleaded with Lucy, but she adamantly showed no sign of giving in. Barraging the blonde with protests and whines, Natsu used the Annoy-Her-To-Submission tactic. A downpour of pokes and jabs rained upon the unfortunate girl, yet she remained stoic. His resolve solidified and there was only one option remaining.

_I never knew Lucy would be such a strong opponent! These are dire circumstances, right? I might have to use...that technique._

Taking a deep breath, Natsu steeled himself for whatever it was he was planning.

"Lucy..." he drawled.

"What? My answer is fin-" She burst into laughter, all the while trying to express her underlying anger again.

With fingers dancing on her sides and abdomen, Natsu grinned devilishly. "What about now Lucy? Can you resist the tickle attack?"

"Natsu...stop! Ahahaha." She collapsed in the hallway gasping for breath.

Many moments later, regaining her composure, the spirit mage stood up to face him head-on.

"My answer is still no."

"Why won't you go on the job with me? I think the reward is plenty! Unless, wait a second..." the fire eater's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

_Could he have...no! He couldn't have figured it out! Impossible!_

"You're a money hog now, aren't you! Always obsessing over your rent. Lucy! That's a very bad habit. Or maybe you don't like me?" Natsu's face saddened at the second possibility.

"No you idiot! I'm not greedy and you're still my best friend! It has nothing to do with that!"

With the most serious and wounded expression she had ever seen on Natsu, all he could say was:"Is it that...you don't trust me enough? Could that be it?"

"Natsu..." The blonde buried her face in her hands. None of those things were the issue. It was all her. _Her _personal issues. _Her_ insecurities. It hurt that Natsu would even doubt her trust in him._  
_

The taut wire within her snapped. "No Natsu! You're completely missing the point! I'm not going, and you know why? Not because of you but because of _him..._Junelle." She whispered the antagonist's name out venomously. Through lowered lashes and a tired voice, Lucy murmured silently. " I can't go back there ever again. I won't live that life, even if it kills me! You could never understand. " Her breath hitched as clenched fists dug nails into her palms. She pushed past him and reached for the doorknob. At that point, Natsu was too shocked to stop her.

"He is the lowest of scum...attempting to..." Lucy's brows furrowed with resentment as she pushed past Natsu and reached for the doorknob. "It doesn't matter anymore."

With that, all the pent-up anger overflowed into liquid form, spilling from her eyes. The apartment door slammed in his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Phantom

**A/N: I apologize for the large gap from the last update! I was trying to finish my other story. But now that it's done, I can continue working on this. Thank you to those who have supported this story! I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 3: Phantom**

Lucy slid slowly down the door, shivering. She hadn't meant to been so blunt with Natsu. The guilt was eating away at her conscious. Taking out her anger on the sweet fire mage was more than unfair, because after all, it was herself she was angry at.

_The way I treated Father was what he deserved...but what about him? Why can't I just...I'm simply too weak...too pitiful..._

Why was it so hard to confront Junelle? Yes, her father and that pig were equally despicable, but why was she so afraid? Facing her father was hard, but the inkling of resolve was still there. When it came to Junelle though, all of the determination withdrew in a tide of cowardice, back into the sea of her emotions. That certain sea's currents were in turmoil, brewing up an uncertain storm from within.

If Natsu wanted an answer from her, he would have to wait before she sorted out her own feelings. There was one thing for certain.

_That barbarian took away my freedom to choose. _

"Heh..." It was a bitter sound, one that gnawed on the ears and pierced the heart. "I still remain unbound by the chains of matrimony...yet it's still not true freedom."

Contorting her face into a half-smile half-smirk, she gripped her hair and laughed maniacally. "Ha! Freedom. As if...that little sadistic bastard!"

Her actions appeased into despair. "Who am I kidding. I've completely lost it, and to make matters worse, I'm still completely hung up over it.

The nightmare from 4 years ago never failed to produce quivers...

**X-Flashback-X**

Wandering through the halls was her habit. Each night, you could see her ghostly figure clad in billowing white, gliding past dimly lit lamps. The girl's blonde hair reflected the moonlight, as did the languid drops on her cheeks. Sleepless hours spent aimlessly in the passages of the Heartfilia manor had carved dark circles that were a pedestal to her lower lashes.

Though the span of three years already estranged her from Layla Heartfilia's death, the throb of grief only accentuated. She still remembered her mother's benign pats, her lilting voice, her sweet lullabies, and most of all her expressive brown eyes. With the death of her mother was the withering of a part of her as well.

As the last lights of the manse flickered and gave out, slender feet peeped through the blankets and slipped down to the wooden floors. That night as vagabond of the halls, she was not alone...

Her frame curved in the shy beginnings of maturity, though the flower to adulthood had yet to effloresce. Fragile, vulnerable, feminine: a target.

She was only at the tender age of 13. Innocent, until he pounced.

And that was the last time she ever shadowed those corridors.


	4. Chapter 4: Pinky Promise

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who support this story, and thank you for even taking the time to read this!**

**Chapter 4: Pinky Promise**

Veering from memory lane, Lucy reached for the doorknob, yet with much reluctance.

_Should I go after him? He probably hates me now, or thinks I've lost my marbles. I totally flipped out on him, and it was only a normal job..._but it wasn't. After all, it involved Junelle, but he wasn't worth ruining a friendship over. Just as she faced her father, it was time to face another haunt.

With complete confidence now, the blonde opened the door, prepared to go chasing after a dejected fire mage. She was surprised to see Natsu, fist raised to knock, standing in front of her.

They both said simultaneously, "I'm so sorry, I-"

Natsu immediately gestured to her, "You go first."

"Alright then..." So where was she to begin?

"Ok, so first off, I would like to apologize for my terrible hospitality and attitude. It's not you, it's me. So..."

He snickered at the clichéd phrase. In moments of gravity, you could always count on Natsu for comic relief.

"Hey, hey! It's not like that, ok?" She looked down and impaled the male with an icy glare. He held his hands up in a placating manner.

Continuing in a spiel, Lucy fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Now where was I? Oh, right. So, I just wanted to say that I'm not crazy, I'm not mad at you, and that it's just some things have been going on lately. The pay isn't an issue either, and it's not that I don't like spending time with you-"

"Lucy!" The dragon slayer cut her rant short. "I get it Lucy, and it's fine. You can stop babbling now."

Her face colored. _Oh great, there goes another untamed habit..._

Composing herself, she questioned: "Now it's your turn. What were you going to say to me?"

Now Natsu was in the spotlight. "Well...I _was_ going to apologize for doing whatever made you mad, but since clearly nothing is wrong, I guess...nothing? Oh, and, are you still going to accept this job with me, 'cause if you aren't we can find another one you like."

_Aww..._ Reliable Natsu, he always had her best interests at heart. "Thank you, but there's no need to find a new job. I'm willing to go on this one with you." The blonde's voice faltered slightly at the end. All she could think was that no matter how much you brace yourself, you're never really ready for the impact. Eventually, she would have to face, or at least try to face, her fears though, or her conscious would never cease badgering her. _This is no time to back out Lucy._

Sensing her wavering resolution, he asked,"Are you sure? You aren't going to chicken out on me in the middle of the request, are you?"

She was startled. It was almost as if he read her mind...he knew her too well.

Once again recollecting herself, Lucy offered her smile of reassurance and a pinky. "I promise."

"Er..."

There was a moment of prolonged silence. "What's with the pinky?"

_Oh Mavis... _Her sigh of exasperation increased Natsu's confusion. Lucy managed to bring the grin back to her face. Gently guiding his hand, she looped their pinky fingers together.

"It's a pinky promise, one that will never break." As long as Natsu was with her, everything would be fine. He would protect her, so there was nothing to fear, and no promise to break.

He returned the grin. "Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
